Dreihundertsechsundsechzigte Tag
by DeBeilschmidt
Summary: [FIC FOR AOKURO DAY]Dan kecupan terakhir pada hari ini kembali diberikan Aomine pada Kuroko. Tangan mereka bersatu, mengabaikan es krim yang baru separuh termakan. Tangan Aomine mendekap Kuroko: dekapan pertama di hari ke-tiga ratus enam puluh enam. /SLASH/ R&R?


**Edited at 15th June 2013: **Saya—setelah sekian lama setelah fanfiksi ini di_publish_—baru saja tersadar bahwa ada kesalahan fatal di bagian judul. Judul yang benar adalah yang ini, menggantikan judul lama yakni _"Dreihundertfünfundsechzigte Tage"_. _Mein Gott, _saya kaget tatkala melihat tidak ada orang yang meralat hal ini di _review._ Padahal ini adalah Jerman tingkat dasar. Maafkan saya atas kesalahan fatal ini...#malukuadrat

**WARNING:** **BL/Slash/Shonen-ai**/maho/apalah sesuka Anda. (Barangkali) _**fluff**_ gagal. Dan **dialog **_**cheesy**_ yang oh-so-not-me dan hanya keluar di sinetron. Minim dialog, maksimal deskripsi. #prak

**NOTE:** Timeline di sini adalah saat Aomine dan Kuroko berada di tingkat tiga SMA. :') Omong-omong, judul fanfic ini berarti: Hari ke-366. Yah, dibuat menggunakan bahasa Jerman karena saya sudah lama tidak menyentuh bahasa satu itu, sih. (…)

* * *

**Dreihundertsechsundsechzigte Tag**

By: DeBeilschmidt

Kuroko's Basketball © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
_I'm not making any profit from this._

* * *

Pagi hari tengah menjelang. Tanpa melihat jam, sepasang iris nilakandi itu mengerti akan waktu melalui cahaya mentari yang merangsek melalui sela-sela tirai jendela kamarnya. Dia menguap, kemudian mengerjap-ngerjapkan sepasang mata itu dengan cepat. Dia terbangun, dan hendak tertidur lagi. Tetapi kalender yang tertangkap dalam visi membuatnya urung dan segera bangkit dari ranjang.

Ia bisa merasakan dahinya berkerut, kemudian pula bola mata dalam soket turut menyipit.

Biasanya dia tidak pernah bangun pagi, dan hari ini dia bangun lebih pagi dari yang seharusnya. Sehingga, bolehkah dia berprasangka bahwa ini adalah satu waktu yang buruk? Atau ada satu keganjilan yang akan terjadi hari ini?

Ada satu tanda dibubuhkan di atas kalender. Padahal, sekolah tak memiliki acara khusus (dan Aomine juga tidak peduli dengan sekolah, tahu), lalu rasanya ini bukan hari pertandingan basket.

Dia masih berada di depan kalender, berpikir. Namun dari semua hal yang bisa ia pikirkan, hanya basket yang mewarnai pikirannya. Bola oranye itu bergulir, memantul di atas permukaan, dan Aomine dengan jari-jarinya yang keras dan kapalan memasukkannya dengan begitu mudah ke dalam ring. Pikirannya sesimpel itu, dan karena sesimpel itulah, dia tak kunjung mendapatkan ide.

Tetapi dia merasa penasaran. Yang kiranya akan mengingatkan dirinya bukanlah pemikiran simpel, sehingga Daiki Aomine pun mencoba untuk meningkatkan kerja otaknya sedikit lagi. Mungkin dengan itu dia akan mendapatkan satu kata, atau mungkin satu hal yang memberitahukannya seberapa penting hari.

Namun, toh, hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

Aomine menghembuskan napas panjang dan lama. Digaruknya bagian belakang kepala, mendadak saja perasaan frustrasi memenuhi benaknya karena tidak bisa mengingat sesuatu yang sederhana. Padahal bisa saja hal itu penting.

"Ya sudahlah. Apapun itu," kata-kata meluncur dari mulut, kini Aomine sudah pasrah, dan segera turun ke lantai bawah untuk mandi. Dengan pertanyaan masih mengawang-awang di kepalanya, dia pun segera pergi ke sekolah setelah berusaha menelan sarapan standar a la Jepang berupa nasi, ikan asap, dan sup miso.

—Oh ya. Tadi ponselnya sempar bergetar pelan. Isinya adalah sebuah _e-mail_ dari Kuroko, yang mengingatkan mengenai _one-on-one_ yang telah mereka rencanakan sejak lama. Sesungguhnya, Aomine kadang merasa bingung dengan tingkah Kuroko. Pemuda itu mengerti bahwa _skill_ Kuroko jauh di bawahnya, namun Kuroko tetap saja bersikeras akan melawannya pada hari ini.

Aomine mengangkat bahunya, bingung. Seolah ada sesuatu yang penting pada hari ini.

(Iya, dia masih belum bisa mengingat hal macam apa itu.)

* * *

Permata Aomine berbinar saat dia melihat sosok mungil seorang Tetsuya Kuroko sudah duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan, nampak menunggunya dengan segeleas _vanilla shake_ berada di tangan. Aomine tersenyum, langkahnya tidak terpacu, namun dia melambaikan tangannya senang. "Yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko meletakkan _vanilla shake_nya yang sudah habis di bangku, kemudian berdiri untuk memberi bungkukan singkat kepada Aomine. "Selamat siang, Aomine-kun."

…Jujur saja, sikap itu membuat Aomine merasa tidak enak. Dia mengacak rambut sang pemuda berambut biru muda, dan mendecak pelan. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Jangan terlalu formal padaku, Tetsu!"

Tetapi wajah Kuroko cukup menampakkan segaris senyum. "Aomine-kun sok romantis," komentarnya, yang mana membuat ada sedikit rona di kulit kecoklatan Aomine.

"Berisik," tukasnya sebal.

Untuk sementara, mereka saling bercakap-cakap. Menanyakan kabar dari satu sama lain, sebelum akhirnya Aomine melemparkan jasnya dengan asal ke tanah, dan melakukan _dribble_ dengan pose menantang. "Sudah cukup ngobrolnya. Ayo, Tetsu, selesaikan apa yang sudah kau _janjikan_."

—_Janji?_

Seakan ada pelatuk di dalam kepalanya, Aomine tertegun sesaat dan perlahan serpihan ingatan yang semula terlupakan mulai kembali memasuki ingatannya. Dia ingat sekarang. Tepat di hari ini, satu tahun yang lalu…

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko membuatnya tersadar dari lamunan. Aomine menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," katanya, kemudian menghembus napas pelan, "Ayo kita mulai saja. Kau siap, Tetsu?"

Kuroko turut melepas _gakuran_ hitam yang ia kenakan, dan meletakkannya di atas bangku. "Ya."

Selama dua jam berikutnya, mereka bermain basket dengan penuh semangat, senyum, serta peluh yang menetes dari sekujur tubuh. Kemenangan mutlak bagi Aomine, dan kekalahan besar untuk Kuroko. Tetapi tak satupun dari mereka yang mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Cukup dengan senyum yang melukiskan isi hati mereka, Aomine dan Kuroko tak butuh kemenangan untuk dibesar-besarkan. Setelah sekian banyak tahun yang mereka habiskan dengan bermain basket bersama, kemenangan di luar pertandingan resmi telah menjadi sesuatu yang _trivial_.

Kini, setelah mereka resmi memiliki hubungan sebagai kekasih—setelah setahun ini—semua hal selain mereka berdua (dan basket) terasa makin sederhana, dan bukan menjadi urusan mereka. Daiki Aomine memiliki Tetsuya Kuroko, dan Kuroko akan selalu memilikinya. Aomine cukup mengetahui satu hal ini, dan hidupnya sudah terasa lebih baik.

_Ya. Amat sangat jauh lebih baik_, Aomine mengakui hal ini dalam hati.

Ini adalah hari ke-366 setelah mereka terikat. Aomine gemas sendiri dengan fakta ini, karena ia tak menyangka semuanya akan berjalan sangat lancar, juga ia tak menyangka bahwa ia melupakan hari bersejarah ini.

Tepat di hari yang sama, pada tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari yang lalu, status _single_ mereka telah tiada dan digantikan oleh fakta bahwa keduanya tidak _available_. Sudah ada yang memiliki.

Aomine mengusap peluh yang masih mengucur dari dahinya dengan handuk yang sudah tersampir di atas pundaknya. Dengan iris biru tua yang ganas, ia menatap sosok Kuroko yang nampak menyilaukan ditimpa sinar matahari. Dia mengerjap, dan masih saja merasa gemas tatkala melihat betapa kurus dan pucatnya kulit yang membungkus tubuh sang kekasih; terlalu mencolok, warna pucat itu, sehingga ada seringai muncul di wajah Aomine yang sudah lelah.

Decak pelan, lalu Kuroko menatapnya dengan bertanya-tanya. Aomine segera menggamit ujung dagu Kuroko, kemudian saat jarak di antara mereka hanya tersisa beberapa centimeter, Aomine menyeringai. "Kenapa kau merahasiakannya dariku?" tanya sang pemuda memprotes. Gemasnya kini terbalut kesal—Kuroko mengetahui seberapa pentingnya hari ini, dan ia tak memberitahunya sampai ke saat-saat terakhir.

Namun, Kuroko terdiam sesaat sebelum memberikan kurva senyum paling menyenangkan yang pernah dilihat Aomine selama satu hari ini. Katanya, "Aku percaya kalau Aomine-kun pasti akan sadar."

Hanya satu kalimat pendek berupa penjelasan, dan intonasi yang datar. Namun dari gabungan frasa tersebut, Aomine dapat merasakan darahnya naik ke atas kepala.

"Kau terlalu percaya padaku, Tetsu."

Sang _ace_ dari SMA Touou tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Kuroko untuk membalas. Alih-alih membalas, ia justru buru-buru menyegel bibir Kuroko dengan sebuah ciuman singkat. Cukup untuk membuat Kuroko membelalak sesaat dan terkejut. Reaksi yang sangat bisa ditebak—dan Aomine menyukai hal itu. Sehingga, ia pun kembali menekankan bibirnya pada bibir Kuroko. Kali ini ciuman berlangsung lebih lama, dan lebih intens. Aomine bersikeras tak melepaskan Kuroko, kendati dalam pendengarannya ia bisa mendengar betapa sang pemuda pucat sudah terengah-engah, tak bisa mengikuti ritme yang terlalu cepat.

Aomine egois, memang. Dia tidak peduli; jikalau pun ia peduli, yang akan dilakukannya sekarang hanyalah mengikuti keinginan tubuh, dan terus mengecup Kuroko sepuas yang dia mau, hanya demi menandai kepunyaannya. "Seorang Tetsuya Kuroko yang merupakan miliknya." Aomine cukup puas dengan bagaimana kalimat tersebut terdengar.

"Tsk." Decakan pelan menandai selesainya ciuman panjang mereka. Aomine ingin mengutuk oksigen, karena unsur sialan itu telah mengganggu ciumannya dengan Kuroko. Barangkali kalau dia bisa menghirup oksigen sedikit lebih banyak, Aomine akan bisa merasakan lebih banyak dari seorang Tetsu.

Saat ia menyadari bahwa tangan Kuroko kini sudah berada di pundaknya, dia tidak bisa berkomentar, karena Kuroko kini sudah mengelus rambutnya pelan ("Apa-apaan?!" Aomine memprotes sesaat setelah Kuroko melakukan hal tersebut.), dan mengatakan satu hal yang membuat Aomine ingin tertawa senang. "Terima kasih, Aomine-kun."

Namun bukannya tertawa, yang dilakukan oleh sang pemuda Virgo adalah menepis tangan Kuroko, dan untuk sekali lagi—memberinya kecup pelan. "Ah," dia mendesah, "Satu tahun yang panjang bukan, eh, Tetsu?"

Dan dari satu kalimat tersebut, mereka kembali berpikir, apakah kesempatan seperti ini akan muncul lagi tahun depan.

Dan apakah… mereka masih terus bersatu?

* * *

_Saat itu bulan Mei, di mana kelopak sakura yang merekah masih mewarnai pemandangan di jalanan, dan anak-anak di jalanan masih asyik dengan tahun ajaran baru mereka. Waktu baru saja dimulai bagi seorang Aomine, karena mulai tahun ini, dia resmi menjadi seorang murid kelas dua._

_Bukannya itu sebuah hal yang spesial. Toh, dia saja terkejut karena bisa lolos ke kelas dua, apalagi dengan nilai yang pas-pasan seperti itu._

_Namun, Mei itu bukanlah sembarang Mei. Karena pada satu sore, Aomine telah membulatkan tekad, dan mengatakan kata 'suka' pada seorang Kuroko. Pernyataan itu ia lakukan di sebuah lapangan sepi di dekat stasiun, yang bahkan betonnya sudah retak sana-sini._

"_Ehm," Aomine berdeham, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Kuroko dari ring. Pada saat yang sama, Kuroko pun berhenti men_dribble_ bola, dan menoleh ke arah Aomine._

"_Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"_

_Bola terjatuh, dan suara pantulannya mengisi keheningan di antara mereka. Tetapi—tidak, Aomine tidak bisa mendengar bunyi pantulan bola, karena bunyi tersebut terlampaui bunyi degup jantungnya yang sudah tidak keruan. _Kalau ini memang benar saatnya, maka aku harus melakukan hal ini sekarang juga dan jadi seorang pria!_ Aomine membulatkan tekadnya, berusaha abai agar tak menyentuh bola basket agar kegugupannya berkurang._

"_T-Tetsu!" teriaknya. Dalam pikiran, Aomine berpikir akan meneriakkan: _aku suka kamu!_ Tetapi, pada realita, yang ia keluarkan justru satu gumaman pelan penuh keraguan. "A—Itu… Kupikir… aku suka padamu… mungkin."_

_Dia tidak berpikir Kuroko akan mendengar hal itu. Tetapi, saat Kuroko terdiam dan Aomine membiarkan matanya terpejam karena takut mendengar jawab si pemuda yang lebih pendek, dia merasakan ada sapuan pelan nan hangat di bibirnya._

_Perlahan Aomine membuka mata. Di sana, nampak sosok seorang Kuroko yang dalam wajah datarnya tengah berkata, "Aku juga suka Aomine-kun."_

_Kelegaan segera membuncah di dada Aomine._

* * *

"Aomine-kun? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Di tengah lamunannya, pertanyaan Kuroko seolah menyadarkan Aomine untuk kembali ke kenyataan. Aomine menoleh, dan menatap Kuroko dengan iris nilakandinya. Kemudian dia kembali fokus ke depan sembari memakan es krimnya perlahan. "Ah… tidak. Aku hanya memikirkan mengenai setahun yang lalu."

"Oh," Kuroko terlihat tak peduli dengan jawaban Aomine, dan tetap memakan es krimnya. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Aomine masih ingat."

"APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?!" teriak Aomine, merasa tidak terima dengan kata-kata Kuroko. Namun—sekali lagi—Kuroko yang tidak memberikan jawaban dengan segera hanya membuatnya mendesah pelan. "Terserahlah," kata Aomine pasrah.

Kini dia terus berjalan menuju ke stasiun, bersama dengan Kuroko. Tangan mereka tidak saling bergandeng, tetapi keduanya memakan es krim yang sama. Ini, adalah usul Kuroko setelah mereka selesai melakukan _one-on-one._

Hari ke-tiga ratus enam puluh enam nampak sebiasa hari-hari yang lain.

Namun bagi keduanya, hari ini sudah berarti banyak.

Seharusnya seperti itu.

Dan kecupan terakhir pada hari ini kembali diberikan Aomine pada Kuroko. Tangan mereka bersatu, mengabaikan es krim yang baru separuh termakan.

Tangan Aomine mendekap Kuroko: dekapan pertama di hari ke-tiga ratus enam puluh enam.

Yang pertama dan termanis.

.

_Maka cintaku sayang, kucoba menjabat tanganmu  
mendekap wajahmu yang asing, meraih bibirmu di balik rupa  
—Chairil Anwar; "Puncak" (1948)_

**-end-**

* * *

**Afterwords: **Dan akhirnya saya hanya bisa bilang "HAPPY AOKURO DAAAAY!" Untuk fans AoKuro, maaf—saya tahu kalau ini teramat sangat telat. Telat 15 jam, gila. Padahal saya _shipper _AoKuro, tapi kok ya malah nggak pernah bikin fanfic dengan pair ini… Maaf, saya aslinya lupa tanggal 11 Mei kemarin adalah AoKuro Day. Inget aja setelah diingatkan teman saya yang ngefans AoKise #... Jadi, maaf kalau kurang berkenan atau masih jelek atau apa, ya. Ini dibikin kilat, soalnya :"|

Terakhir… saya akan sangat berterima kasih kalau Anda berkenan memberi _review_. c':

**051213—rdb**


End file.
